


Fate of the Gods.

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, God/Goddess AU, Gou may get with a mortal, M/M, MakoHaru Longing, Not accurate to actual Greek History, Sad Reigisa, Smut, TESTER FIC, sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a tester fic. I had this idea and I wrote it down but I may not continue it because of various reasons but I just wanted to try the idea out! </p>
<p>The story follows various Gods' lives and stories. Find out what happens when Makoto and Haru fight to be together, when Nagisa gets tired of only being able to see Rei once a year and how Gou feels about her brother getting too close to Sousuke, God of Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay! So like I said this is a tester fic. Let me know down in the comments if you want me to continue it and what you think of it!  
This first chapter is basically introducing the Gods and such but future chapter will focus on only one or two specific God(s) story which will be indicated at the beginning of the chapter and will probably go in a certain order, most likely : Nagisa and Rei then Makoto and Haru and then Sousuke and Rin with Gou and Nitori flitting in and out of chapters sometimes or getting their own chapter randomly. 

God/Goddess reference: 

Gou: Aphrodite, Goddess of Love   
Makoto: Helios, Riser of the Sun   
Haru: Poseidon, God of the Ocean and Earthquakes   
Rei: Ares, God of War   
Nagisa: Hades, God of the Underworld  
Rin: Eros, God of Love and Sexual Desire   
Sousuke: Zeus, God of all Gods and Goddesses, God of Thunder and Lightening   
Nitori: Charon, Ferryman of the Underworld

With that said, enjoy! 

\------------------------------------------------

When the time came for the sun to waken, Makoto, riser of the sun, prepared his chariot and golden-yellow steeds. He came down from the sky and greeted the Gods and Goddess he passes on the way before diverting to ride across the beautiful ocean, the smell of salt heavy in the air as the hooves of his horses dip into the gentle water. 

The Dolphins of the ocean God, Haruka, came up to meet him, joining him in his journey as they broke the surface every so often, jumping beside him. 

The ocean God himself admired Makoto from beneath the water, surfacing briefly to watch the other leave the ocean, rising up into the sky, pulling the sun with him. 

Rei, the God of War, was the first to leave the heavenly clouds once the sun had risen, descending to Earth with a small potion hung around his neck, a gift from Gou, Goddess of Love. On Earth, he waited on an uncharted island, a soft breeze and a beautiful meadow full of the richest fruits to keep him company as he waited. 

Beneath the Earth, in the depths of the Underworld, Nitori waited, ore in hand, ready to guide passage to the Underworld, concealed by his dark hood. 

The God of the Underworld himself sat on his throne, his once sun-yellow hair now grew black roots, pink orbs now darker and hair wilder but no less attractive.  
Nagisa waited, tapping impatiently, waiting for the hours to count down so that he would be able to come up to the earth. 

Meanwhile, Sousuke, God of all Gods overlooked the world from the clouds above, watching his brother, Haruka, admire the Sun Riser and his other brother, Nagisa, wait patiently to be on Earth with his lover. He saw that Rei had departed from the clouds early, waiting patiently in the meadows for Nagisa. 

The almighty God felt the presence of Rin behind him and turned to lock his teal eyes on the God of sexual desire. 

The red haired God smirked, letting the sheets around his waist drop, revealing himself. "Come back to bed, leave your brothers be." Rin sighed, moving towards Sousuke and wrapping his arms around the other. "There are better things to be done." He purred, taking the other's hands and leading him back to sheets of their bed.


	2. Together again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa spends his one day on Earth with Rei. Afterwards, Rei is confronted by Haruka.

Let me know what you think of this chapter down in the comments! I also accept prompts so feel free to ask me to write something for you!   
Enjoy!

\---------------------------------------------

Nagisa and Rei: 

It had be three hundred and sixty four days since Nagisa and Rei had last been together. 

Sousuke had declared that after tricking his brother to rule the dead, he would allow him one day and one night on Earth every year. And each year, he spent this day with Rei. 

The first year Nagisa had been on Earth he'd spotted the savage God destroying a town on a remote island and knew that as soon as he laid eyes on the other that he desired him. Rei had warmed to the other quickly, realising they had a lot in common. 

Now, every year, Rei waited at the small island he'd once destroyed, the area had grown into a beautiful meadow with a small coast going round the edge of the island. It was their special place. 

Nagisa appeared on the island a few minutes after dawn, the sun hitting his skin, making it shine gently. His dark roots receding into the natural blond it once was and the God was filled with love as he saw Rei waiting for him. 

He wasted no time in running over to the other, jumping into his arms and wrapping his limbs around him. Rei was not caught off guard and held his lover tightly, falling to his knees as he felt the other's warm, sharing his longing. 

Rei sealed his lips over Nagisa's and the other was quick to return it, a small tear leaving Nagisa's eye. 

"I've longed for you everyday." Rei said once they pulled back from each other, stroking the other's cheek, his skin was soft like silk and carefully wiped the small tear from his eye. 

"As have I, my love." The God replied, giving him another chaste kiss. 

"Let us not waste our precious time." Rei whispered, standing up and picking Nagisa up gently. "Our night is already prepared, but what do you wish to do in the meantime?" The War God asked and Nagisa was quick to reply. 

"Follow me, my Prince." He jumped from Rei's hold and tugged his hand, beginning to run to the coast. Rei followed a smile on his lips. 

How could Sousuke and Haruka trick someone with so much life and happiness into doing something so dreary and dark? It enraged him every time he saw how full of life his lover was. 

He was quick to forget it once he saw they were on the beach and felt the warmth leave his hand as Nagisa let go, moving to place his hands in the ocean. "Come on, Rei... Come and swim with me." The God asked, quickly stripping himself of his clothes and running into the ocean. Rei followed without hesitation, splashing his lover. 

Haruka felt their presence and sent dolphins to entertain and play with them. The creatures joined them shortly and Rei and Nagisa sat in the shallow waters as the Dolphins done tricks for them, entertaining them for hours. 

Haruka retreated the creatures once it grew to midday and Nagisa and Rei continued to play alone in the water till the sun slowly began to retire to bed. 

They watched the sun set on the sandy beach, having left their clothes to one side, laying naked together on a soft blanket. Nagisa's head rested on Rei's chest and the War God's arms were wrapped around his lover's waist. 

The sky was completely black now, the Stars bright and beautiful. "What is this?" Nagisa asked, picking the small potion bottle up from around Rei's neck. 

"Open it and see." Rei replied softly as the both sat up. Nagisa pulled the cork from the top and three white lights shot up out of the bottle and into the night's sky, exploding into deep blues and greens, painting the sky with delicate colours. 

Nagisa watched in awe. "Oh! It's beautiful!" The other explained, looking at the War God. The colours were still bursting onto the black canvas as Rei took Nagisa's hand and kissed it lightly. 

"Nagisa, my love, let me take you to bed now, so that we may make love under the stars and let the moonlight shine off our skin." Rei asked, taking the other's hand and pulling him to stand before he picked him up, letting Nagisa wrap his limbs around him. 

"Be gentle with me." Nagisa said, kissing the other's cheek. "Aren't I always?" Rei smirked, and, with blanket in hand, he carried Nagisa to the meadow. 

He set the other down onto the soft grass, letting his longing and passion run wild through the kisses he placed on Nagisa's lips. "I've missed you, my love." He whispered in the blond's ear, nipping the lobe lightly. 

"As have I." The God of the Underworld whispered, slowly curling his fingers into Rei's hair. 

They continued to share heated kisses and small nips before they began to tease each other, arousing one another till they could take no more. 

They made love under the stars, their skin glistening and voices making a perfect harmony; calling out for each other. 

Rei, unable to continue with the pressure that had built within him, released and soon followed Nagisa. They came down from their sweet high and laid beside each other quietly, blissfully relaxed. 

Time passed and they cleaned themselves. They now laid down together on the blanket, huddled together. Rei stroked the other's hair, chest pressed to Nagisa's back, the blond having fallen asleep. 

"I love you, Nagisa." Rei whispered to the sleeping God, holding him tight. 

When morning came, Rei woke up alone on the island, Nagisa having faded back to the Underworld. Rei shed some tears, knowing he would have to wait another year to see his darling Nagisa. 

He was then filled with anger and dressed himself in his finest armour as he shot across the wide sea till he came across an island. Unforgiving, Rei destroyed the city, sending it up in fire as he laid waste to the native people. Their souls went down to the Underworld and Nagisa wept for Rei's pain, his own heart heavy. 

The War God was knelt in the middle of his destruction, the flames burning high around him. The tears from his lilac eyes leaving tracks down his cheeks as his skin was smeared in blood and dirt. 

Behind him, he heard the fire sizzle and burn out, a thick water trail making its way towards him. Rei rose from the ground as Haruka presented himself to him, his form made from the water of the seas he controlled. 

"What do you want, Ocean God?" The War God lifted his head to look at the other, sword clutched tightly in his hand. 

"Rei, you understand why Nagisa had to leave..." Haruka trailed off, sensing the other's displeasure. 

"I do." The other said, voice tight with anger. "Being the God of the Underworld requires his presence constantly, you a lucky to have him once a year." The Ocean God said, no emotion to his voice. 

Rei clutched his sword tight. "Is that so?" Haruka watched as Rei slowly rose his sword. "You and Sousuke... You're both selfish." Rei's anger grew. "You are the reason as to why I cannot see Nagisa. If you hadn't have tricked someone so innocent, so full of life into such a horrid job then I would be able to be with him!" The War God roared, swinging his sword at the other in his rage. It tore through the other's watery form and exploded, droplets showering from the sky as the trail retreated into the water. 

Rei fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he wept once more, placing his forehead on the ground. "Oh, Nagisa, my beautiful Prince. I miss you already." 

Beneath him, Nagisa touched the soil above that separated them. "I know, my love." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is still waiting for updates to this story; this book is something that I write when I have muse or have free time. It will not be a regular upload schedule as most of you may have guessed already and for that I apologise. I just want to write this book at my own desired pace and not have the story turn sour because I'm churning our chapters. Please be patient as there will not be a particular upload schedule and I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. 
> 
> Any feedback in the comments would be greatly appreciated and if you're still here then thank you for sticking around.   
> -PA

The following morning, Makoto took to his chariot, racing across the ocean once more to wake the sun and, like every other morning, Haru watched as the other took to the sky from the sea. This didn't go unnoticed by the Sun Riser. After all, Haruka had been doing this for thousands of years, it would be hard not to notice. 

Once the sun was awake, Makoto took to the ocean once more, sending his chariot off back to Olympus while he landed on a stray rock by a bay that Haruka was near. 

The Ocean God's upper body was exposed out of the water and his head tipped up, watching Makoto's chariot retreat into the clouds, unaware of the God's presence behind him. 

Makoto crouched down and gently swirled his hand around in the water with a smirk, watching how Haru's spine straightened and his whole body shiver, responding to the small ripples of the water. He spun around quickly to see whom had snuck up on him, casting a large bubble of water in Makoto's direction, effectively knocking the other into the water. 

Makoto surfaced and raised his hands in defence, spluttering out the salt water that had engulfed his mouth and Haru looked at the other with a mix of embarrassment and awkwardness. 

"Remind me to never do that again." Makoto laughed softly, taking Haru's defence mechanism lightly, his armour giving off a dim yellow glow, similar to the sun; his hair matted lightly by the water, causing Haru to avert his gaze shyly. 

"My apologies... I did not realise..." Haru murmured, watching as Makoto climbed back onto the rock he was on previously, his feet still in the water. 

"No, no, I take full responsibility. I shouldn't have startled you." Makoto rubbed his neck awkwardly, his armour feeling slightly uncomfortable and heavy due to being waterlogged. He got no response from Haru; he didn't expect one either since it was well known that the Ocean God was, how do you put this, well, Haru was very much reclusive and wasn't much of a conversationalist. 

"Why do you watch me everyday?" Makoto blurted out, unable to take the prolonged silence any longer. Haru's head snapped up as if he'd just been caught in the act, his cheeks flamed up and his eyes were wide. 

"Haruka, it's been over three thousand years since you started watching me. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Haru looked down at the water awkwardly. 

"I think you like me." Makoto smirked proudly and the other turned his head to the side, his matted fringe partly hiding his face, his cheeks still flaming. 

"Hardly." Haru muttered out before looking back to Makoto with an unreadable expression. 

"So, you're saying that you've watched me for thousands of years for no reason?" Makoto raised a brow, "And that if I were to, for example, ask for a kiss... you would deprive me?" Makoto smirked as Haru squirmed for an answer. 

The Ocean God gave a dismissive grunt before diving under the water, seemingly finished with their conversation. 

Moments passed and Makoto just sighed, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. However, he was interrupted by Haru surfacing directly in front of him; pushing himself up on Makoto's strong thighs to gently peck the other's lips briefly. 

"Does that answer your question, Sun Riser?" Haru asked, disappearing once more. Makoto was shocked; Haru's lips had been cold. 

He knew the other wouldn't surface again and so he called for his chariot to take him back up to the clouds. Upon arriving, he led his horses back to their stables and wandered his way through the palace in the clouds before two large doors opened and a booming voice sounded overhead; demanding the attention of Makoto. The other froze, unable to ignore the commanding voice and screwed his face up like that of a child whom had gotten caught doing something they shouldn't have. 

"Makoto, I think it's time you and I had a talk about my brother." 

Sousuke.


End file.
